Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the mooring of oil tankers or other vessels in unprotected waters. More particularly the invention relates to a mooring system which combines a submerged buoyant mooring element anchored to the sea bed by catenary lines and a vessel provided with hoisting apparatus for raising the mooring element into engagement with a mooring recess in the bottom of the vessel hull.